First Day Back
by waterlooroadlover2012
Summary: What happened in the weeks after Rachel and Chris went home together? Please read and review! LATEST UPDATE- Chris and Eddie resolve problems and Kim steps in to help Rachel sort them out :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a Rhris one-shot for now because this is just something for the Rachel and Chris fans, just until I introduce them into my other fic, Connor and Imogen's story. Who knows, it could develop into something a bit longer, but for now, it's going to be 1 chapter, thanks!:)**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Waterloo Road or any of it's characters, they belong to Shed Media and the BBC.**

Rachel and Chris had spent a blissful long 6 weeks of summer together, which all started on the night Max Tyler was sacked and Chris punched him. A drunken act turned into a blossoming relationship, and they were both loving it! Chris had proposed to Rachel halfway through the holidays, because he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Rachel happily accepted and the following week, Chris moved into Rachel's three storey house! No one at school knew yet, not even Kim, one of Rachel's closest friends.

When the alarm went off at 6:45am, they both realised how much they detested that sound. Rachel was still half asleep when Chris had properly woken up, so he woke her up by placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

'Morning gorgeous,' he whispered in her ear.

'Mmm...morning,' she replied sleepily.

'You know we are going to have to get up? And face the music at school?'

Rachel was now awake. 'Yeah I know, for both, but I'm so happy, I don't give a damn about what they think!'

'Aw, I'm so happy too! Come on, lets get up and get going.'

'Okay, I'm going to go grab a shower, do you want to use it after me?'

'Yeah, but I'll make breakfast first for you.' He smiled.

'Thank you baby,' replied Rachel. She got out of bed and headed to the shower.

Half an hour later, she emerged, fully dressed and all ready for the first day back. She headed down the stairs where she saw Chris just in his boxers, making breakfast. 'Baby, aren't you going to get dressed?' asked Rachel.

'Yeah, but I can't say that you're not loving the site,' he laughed.

'Oh shut it you!' He pulled her in for a passsionate kiss, which she returned.

'Right, if you don't get ready now, you won't be going to work Mr!' Rachel slapped him on the arm playfully.

'Okay okay!' Chris laughed with his hands up. 'I'm going I'm going!'

Rachel laughed and sat down to eat her breakfast. By the time she had eaten and cleared up, Chris was changed and was ready to leave.

'Steady on tiger!' she laughed.

'I just want to get to school, to show you off!'

'Aw baby, you don't need to do that!'

'Yeah, I want everyone to know that we're getting married!'

'Okay okay! Right, I've got everything, here,' she tossed him the car keys.

'Wow! Miss Mason's letting me drive her sports car, her pride and joy?'

'I thought you wanted everyone to know sooooo...why don't you drive to work today? Your name is on the insurance anyway!'

'Okay then, lets go!'

They both got into the car, and Chris drove them into school, where the students were blocking the road, so he beeped the horn and they turned around to see Rachel and Chris in the car together, with Chris driving, so they all immediately knew that something was going on there. Cries of 'Ooh get in there Miss' and 'Woop Mason's gotta man!' could be heard, as they drove into a space, which also caught the attention of the other teachers standing around, Kim, Steph and Grantly. They didn't understand what was going on until Chris got out of the car, got Rachel's bag for her and when she got out, took her hand.

'You ready for this?' asked Chris.

'Yeah, why not?' Rachel replied.

'Okay shall we just confirm their suspicions?' Chris said, and Rachel smiled. But without giving Rachel a chance to reply, he briefly kissed her on the lips. She laughed and said; 'Bet that confirmed their suspicions! I've got the ring as well that I'm pretty sure Kim has noticed!'

'Haha! Think she has by the look on her face!'

'Yeah, well lets go and face the music!'

They walked over to the group of teachers, hand in hand.

'Right is there something I don't know here?' asked Kim.

'Yeah, sorry but we'll tell you when we're in the staff room.'

The bell went to signal to the kids that they had half an hour before they had to go to their forms, the staff headed up to the staff room for their briefing. Rachel and Chris took a detour to Rachel's office to drop their stuff off and they held hands the whole way. Any onlooker would say they were a perfect couple. As they walked in to the staff room, they were greetd by woops and cheers because most of them had figured out what was going on between Chris and Rachel.

'Right okay okay! Chris and I are together and yes we are engaged, so just try and help us to seperate the rumors and the truths in the classrooms please!'

'We're both very happy, so we'd appreciate it, if you respected our private lives and didn't get too nosy over what's been going on, thanks!'

'Well we're all really pleased for you two, you deserve happiness after what happened last term!' cried Steph. The staff cheered apart from one,Rachel noticed Kim, who was sat in the corner looking down. The final bell went notifying those with tutor groups that they had to go. Soon the room was empty apart from Chris, Rachel and Kim. Rachel headed over to Kim and asked; 'Kim what's up? Is it because of me and Chris?'

Kim replied; 'I am really happy for you and Chris, but the thing is, I'm going to be needing to go on maternity leave in a few months..'

'Congratulations! Why are you sad about that?'

'The thing is...the baby is Max's.'

'Oh Kim...' Rachel embraced her in a hug and Chris saw Kim looking upset so he came over.

'What's going on? Are you okay Kim?' Chris said, genuinely concerned for his close friend. Kim nodded at Rachel, allowing her to explain.

'Kim's pregnant...' She was cut off by Chris.

'Really? Congratulations!'

'...and it's Max's.'

'Oh Kim...right just so you know, we're going to be here with you every step of the way, right Rachel?'

Rachel smiled and nodded.

'Anything you want or need, you call us or text us, I live in Rachel's house now, and there's plenty of spare rooms, so if you ever want to stay over one nights, just call us, we'll be happy for you to come over any time!'

'Yep that's right, we're here for you, including right up to the birth and after the birth too!' Rachel added.

'Thank you. It means alot knowing that you are here for me.' Kim hugged Rachel and Chris. 'Thank you! You've made me feel a lot happier now! I'm going to go off and get sorted.' Kim smiled once more and walked out of the staffroom. Chris pulled Rachel in for a hug and gave her a passionate kiss again. When they broke off, Rachel said; 'Chris, you are making me the happiest woman on earth. Bringing me back from the dark place, to my now almost perfect life. Thank you baby thank you.'

'I'm really glad of that gorgeous, I can't wait for us to be married! I'm the happiest man on earth because of you as well.' They both smiled and walked out of the staffroom, down to assembly. They stopped outside of the doors. Rachel turned and looked at Chris. 'Right so this is it then. Back to work then for today.'

'Yes back to work, my gorgeous fiancee.'

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please leave a review! Let me know if you want me to carry this on! You just have to bear in mind that I've got my other fic going as well! ;) Do you want to see Eddie come back and try to get Rachel back but Rachel stays with Chris? Let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2- We meet again

**Right so I've decided to bring this fic on longer, sorry that I haven't updated any of my fics, I've been so busy and having a mental block about what to write next on my other fic :/ anyway thank you for the reviews! Btw, I still haven't written the next chapter for the other fic, sorry guys you could be waiting a while so I decided to carry this one on! Also anything in italics is flashback.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Waterloo Road characters- Shed Media and the BBC do.**

_Rachel turned and looked at Chris. 'Right so this is it then. Back to work then for today.'_

'_Yes back to work, my gorgeous fiancee.'_

Assembly for the first day back at Waterloo Road, had gone pretty smoothly. Rachel and Chris had decided not to tell anyone about their relationship yet, and Rachel loved seeing the children looking smart, but she knew that wouldn't last for long, but this was Waterloo Road! You can't expect them to be smart all the time! After the pupils had been dismissed from assembly, Chris gave Rachel a kiss and headed off to his first lesson whilst Rachel headed up to her office to make her way through the mountain of paperwork that she had, as usual, for the first day back.

Half an hour later, Rachel had made her way through about quarter of the paperwork, when the LEA phoned.

'Rachel, there's a call from the LEA here,' called Joyce.

'Okay, put it through,' Rachel replied. 'Hello, Rachel Mason speaking.'

'Hello Rachel, it's Jennifer.' the voice on the end of the phone said.

'Hello there Jennifer, how can I help you?'

'Well basically, you should know that Max has recieved a fine, a prison sentence of 4 years, in a prison up in Scotland and has been put on their offenders register..'

'Oh okay, well I must say he deserved it.' Rachel interrupted.

'And you should know that you are getting a new executive head, you should find that he's much better than Max and actually you know him.'

'I do?' Rachel asked. 'May I ask how?'

'You'll find out in an hour, I'm going to come over to Waterloo Road with him.'

'Okay, see you then Jennifer. Thank you for calling.'

'Bye Rachel.'

Rachel decided that Chris should know this, so she headed over to his classroom where she could see him teaching the new year sevens. She knocked on the door and said; 'Mr Mead can I have a quick word please?'

'Yeah sure.' He turned to his class. 'Right carry on with that worksheet, I'll be two minutes.' They stepped outside of the classroom. 'Rach what's up?'

'Oh nothing much, don't worry,' she flashed him a smile. 'Just that I've just had a call from the LEA and they said that we're getting a new executive head and he's completely different from Max, and I know him 'apparently' but I don't know who he is. They're coming over in an hour to introduce him properly, so that'll be 10 mins before your lesson finishes, so come up to my office after you've cleared up and stuff.'

'Okay sounding good, see you then,' He checked to see if anyone was looking through the windows of his classroom and seeing that no one was, kissed Rachel on the cheek. 'Love you gorgeous.'

'Love you too, see you then.'

So, they parted ways, with Chris going back to his lesson and Rachel going to carry on with making her mountain of paperwork smaller.

An hour quickly flew by and Jennifer and the new executive head arrived earlier than expected. Rachel was just getting a cup of tea from the staffroom and got back to her office to see Jennifer standing up and a figure she recognised sat on the sofa. Rachel thought; 'No no no! I've gotten over him! Rach you do not love him any more.' 'Hello Jennifer,' she said.

'Rachel, meet your new executive head, Eddie Lawson,' Jennifer replied. 'I will leave you two, to catch up with eachother.' She walked out of the office and left them to it.

'So we meet again,' Eddie said.

'How did you get the job?' Rachel asked curiously.

'The LEA asked me, I haven't had a job since I left and since Melissa had the baby, I've had no contact with her either.'

'What so you haven't seen your child?'

'Yeah, but it's hard to arrange times to see her.'

'Well I've never seen her either and I never ever talk to Melissa anymore.'

'Ah okay, I still regret leaving you,' Eddie admitted. Rachel shifted awkwardly in her seat, praying that Chris would turn up at any moment. 'I still love you Rachel.'

Luckily for Rachel, Chris chose that moment to walk in.'What was that? You still love Rachel? Anyway who are you?'

'Well firstly, I'm Eddie Lawson, the new executive head.' When Chris heard that name, he immediately knew he was Rachel's ex, he had been informed of that a little while ago by Steph. He turned to Rachel, who smiled warmly at him, reassuring him that she hadn't said anything. 'And secondly yes I do still love Rachel, I haven't been with anyone since I left her and I want her to be mine once more.' Rachel looked at Eddie strangely then ran out of the room. Chris said to Eddie 'Wait there, I know exactly where she has gone.'

Rachel ran down the stairs, trying to stop the tears and ran straight to the community garden, which she knew would be empty because everyone was in lessons. Chris knew this and found her sitting on the bench, crying. 'Oh Rach, don't cry,' whispered Chris,pulling her into a hug.

'Chris, I don't love him anymore, I just don't want him trying to make me have an affair.' she sobbed into his shoulder.

'I won't let him make you have an affair, honest.'

'Okay, thank you baby, I was really shocked that they chose him to be executive head.' replied Rachel.

'Well I am a bit, I know he's your ex because Steph told me, she made sure I was up to date when I joined last year.' Rachel laughed at this.

'Okay I think we should go back up there, we've sort of left him alone up there...'

'Okay gorgeous,' Chris took Rachel's hand and wiped her eyes. They held hands all the way up to the office and when they walked in, Eddie looked from Rachel to Chris and back to Rachel. 'What's going on, is there something I should know?' asked Eddie.

'Yes there is,' Rachel said. 'All the staff know, Chris and I are together and I am engaged to him Eddie. I am becoming Mrs Rachel Mead and no one or anything is stopping me.'

'B..b..but I want you back Rach.' Eddie replied. Chris just pulled Rachel in closer and gave her a reassuring kiss.

'You can't have me Eddie, I'm with Chris now.' Eddie stood up and moved in to kiss Rachel on the lips.

**Ahaaa, leaving you on a cliffhanger. Sorry its a bit shorter than last time. Please leave a review:') they mean lots to me ;) hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3- Resolutions!

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I dont own Waterloo Road:( only Shed Media and the BBC do. Flashbacks in italics;)**

_'Okay gorgeous,' Chris took Rachel's hand and wiped her eyes. They held hands all the way up to the office and when they walked in, Eddie looked from Rachel to Chris and back to Rachel. 'What's going on, is there something I should know?' asked Eddie._

_'Yes there is,' Rachel said. 'All the staff know, Chris and I are together and I am engaged to him Eddie. I am becoming Mrs Rachel Mead and no one or anything is stopping me.'_

_'B..b..but I want you back Rach.' Eddie replied. Chris just pulled Rachel in closer and gave her a reassuring kiss._

_'You can't have me Eddie, I'm with Chris now.' Eddie stood up and moved in to kiss Rachel on the lips._

Rachel flipped her head out of the way and Chris stood in front of her. Rachel put her arms around his waist to calm his anger before he did anything that he'd live to regret. 'Chris, honey, don't do anything you'll regret, no physical violence.' she whispered in his ear.

'Okay...' Chris regained himself before yelling; 'What the hell do you think you were doing?'

'I wanted to give Rachel a kiss because I love her!' retorted Eddie. Chris' eyes filled up with anger.

'She is my fiancee, you cannot go around kissing her like she getting married to you!'

'Right you two, break it up! Eddie one thing, I got OVER you about hmm 2 months ago, so don't even think about getting with me, I'm not having an affair with you. And Chris baby, try to calm down please?'

'Okay Rach, I'll try to calm down a bit.' replied Chris. Eddie just stood there, feeling like an idiot at what he just tried to do. Why oh why didn't he keep Rachel when he had her? Now she's with Chris.

Kim knocked and entered Rachel's office after hearing some of the commotion. They all heard the door slam.

'Kim,' Rachel said.

'Rachel can you come out here a minute?' Rachel nodded and follow Kim out of her office.

'Rach, why is Eddie here? And why was Chris shouting? Why do you look like you've been crying?' asked Kim all at once.

'Okay let me explain, sit down.' Rachel said and they both sat down. 'Basically, I had a phonecall from the LEA this morning saying that Max has been put in prison in Scotland for 4 years and has recieved a fine, okay so, they also said that we had a new executive head and that I know him. About 40 minutes ago, Jennifer and the new executive head turned up, I had told Chris earlier and he was on his way up from his lesson, and the new E H is Eddie. So we were catching up when he suddenly goes I regret leaving you, and that he loves me. Chris luckily chose that moment to walk in, and started questioning Eddie, and he said that he wants me back and loves me. I ran out to the community garden and Chris followed me out there, I did cry a little bit to be honest, because I didn't want Eddie ruining my relationship with Chris, Chris reassured me that he wouldn't let anything happen, so we came back up, Eddie asked why we were holding hands, we explained, and he tried to kiss me. Luckily I moved my head quickly out of the way then Chris yelled at him then you came in.'

'Woah. Sounds like a lot happened. So we've just left Chris and Eddie in there, giving each other evils?' Rachel laughed at Kim's blunt statement. 'But first things first, are you okay?'

'I think I'm fine, just a bit shocked to be honest. But Kim, I'm not having an affair with Eddie, I am over him, so please stop me from doing anything stupid or that would break me and Chris up. Please?'

'Yes Rachel, I will make sure you won't do anything that you'll regret, I'll also slap Eddie if he tries to do anything!' Kim joked.

'Oh Kim, thank you so much! This is why you're my best friend!'

'I'm here for you Rach, now lets get back in there and sort out these two baffoons.' They both laughed. Kim and Rachel headed back into the office where the two men were looking fiercely into each others eyes. Chris was angry because Eddie was trying to win Rachel back and Eddie was angry because he had let Chris have his girl.

'Right okay what have you two got to say for yourselves?' Asked Kim.

Chris started: 'Well when I walked in from my lesson, Eddie was declaring his love for Rachel and I think you know the rest from there so I had a go at him.'

Eddie said; 'Well I do love Rachel still, but we need this to work so I think we're going to have to put our differences aside and work together,deal Chris?' He stuck his hand out, which Chris shook, 'Deal.'

'Thank you, you two, now can we try and work as a management team? Please? And Chris honey, we need to look after Kim and make sure she's not stressed at any time. Eddie, Kim is pregnant and it's the old executive head's, he abused Phillip so we need to look after her okay?' Rachel informed everyone.

'Okay heard that loud and clear Miss Mason.' Eddie replied, doing a mock salute.

'Yep heard that fine as well Rach,' Chris said, laughing at Eddie doing mock salutes and marching around. Rachel and Kim rolled their eyes at these two, it certainly was going to be an eventful term with both Eddie and Chris around, with their moodswings!

**Sorry its short, but I bet you guys were getting fed up with waiting so I posted what I had! Please review!**


End file.
